


Sebastian Almost Got Cucked

by Candlejack



Series: Sebascuck [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2CT, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, PWP, Twin Ciel Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlejack/pseuds/Candlejack
Summary: Two Ciel's, a demon and Undertaker.





	Sebastian Almost Got Cucked

It was with a death scythe at the tip of his Adam’s apple, that Sebastian finally realized the grave danger he was in. 

“Let’s watch the two boys have some fun, demon,” the silver haired grim reaper stood behind him, hovering like a bird of prey. Undertaker was the vulture, and Sebastian was the dead meat. He could do nothing but watch his master, the one eyed boy, get forced down by his twin brother. 

“Sebastian, help!” The small boy guttered out between being forced to drink some unknown liquid. No doubt something Undertaker had come up with. The boy on top of him smiled widely, forcing his kin to drink from the strange bottle. 

“It shouldn’t be long now. Wait a bit, my dear and it will feel so good,” Ciel hushed his twin, petting his cheek with one hand. The other held down his brother.

“Let me go,” Sebastian sneered out, finding it hard to control himself. The scythe pressed towards his neck.

“Ah, ah, ah, demon scum. One tiny move and you’re dead,” he breathed down the demon’s neck. The grim reaper had the demon’s hands secured behind his back. A demon’s strength was nothing to joke about, but the swiftness of a grim reaper was a tough fight. 

Ciel pressed into his brother, pushing his entire body weight down on him. Spilling the bottle onto the bed, it turned the sheets pink before it rolled to the floor. The cold, wet sheet pressed into the bottom boy’s face, and he let out a cry of anguish. Like a cornered animal, he began to fight back, kicking all that he could with his hands and legs, the boy above him holding him down with ease.

“Look, demon. Look how beautiful it is. This raw human nature,” Undertaker sighed in pleasure. Sebastian was on the verge of heaving. The feeling of not helping his master in need was gaining in on him. It was filling his lungs up with water and causing panic into every blood vessel. It was primal and dangerous. 

“Let me go.” This time, Sebastian’s voice came not from his throat, but from somewhere deeper. This guttural, inhuman voice that barely made it past his lips, and was barely recognizable to be a human language. 

“No,” said Undertaker.

“Sebastian, help me, please,” his young master’s voice came out feeble and weak, tired of fighting. 

“Sebastian can’t help you now,” Ciel laughed hollowly, pulling down his twin’s pants. Sebastian couldn’t. There was only one thing he could do as he saw his master become exposed on the bed.

He could angle his head and look away. 

So he did. 

He was utterly powerless. 

Undertaker traced his hand along the pole of the scythe, holding it firmly in place, but angling it enough to bite it.  
With the scythe in his mouth, still in a position to behead the demon, he now had a free hand. This free hand of his, moved up the butler’s chest, finally skirting up to grab a tight hold of his face, just above the blade. 

“Keep looking,” Undertaker whispered into his ear, forcing his head in the right direction. His master had stopped his struggles, his hands free and light.  
Ciel coated his fingers in a jar of oil. Sebastian tried to think of any opportunities he could. If he kicked the oil at Ciel, would Undertaker move to stop it? The scythe would slice his neck before the tip of his dress shoe would touch the glass. 

Ciel’s fingers entered his brother, who in turn, moaned in humiliation. 

Sebastian had to think of something. 

This was not the aesthetic of a butler to be disgraced by a dead whose flesh was unwilling to rot. Sebastian was supposed to be better than this. The boy counted on him to save him, like he did so long ago. 

“Look, your hips are moving on your own!” Ciel laughed in delight, as he got a nice rhythm going. His brother drooled, his eye-path long gone, and both of his oddly colored eyes looking at his butler. 

“Please,” he begged. Sebastian felt his form destabilize. Undertaker must have noticed his change in threat level, because he motioned towards his hostage, and Ciel did a dramatic groan. The boy beneath him deliriously reached his arm out towards his demon, trying to grab a hold of him despite him being so far away. 

“Fine, take off his pants and bring him here,” Ciel spat out, his brother crying out when he removed his three fingers. Ciel and the reaper worked, synchronized like the hands a clock. Ciel swung the legs of his brother over the edge of the bed, forcing him to stand up, simultaneously with Undertaker forcing Sebastian to step forward, closer and closer to his master. With his keen eyes, Sebastian saw his young master step on the bottle, breaking it. He would have to pull out all the glass shards later. Then he would disinfect his wound, bandage it up and kiss it better. It would be a little while before he could walk with no pain. He would have to get his cane fixed first. Glancing over in the direction of the wooden instrument, it was in eight distinct different pieces. Oh well, he could get a new one special made. 

He just had to get out of this situation first. 

A cold hand pulled him out of his thoughts. 

He glared at Undertaker, whose hand was busy stroking him to stiffness. He inwardly cursed his human body. Demons never had this problem. 

“Don’t be so mad, demon. Look, he’s waiting for you,” Ciel laughed out. The boy really was waiting for him. With one foot on the floor, and damaged foot supported by a knee on the bed, Sebastian had a good view of all of him. He could also see the damage of the glass, and his little master was very lucky. It was just a surface scratch.  
With one more push, Sebastian was finally too close to ignore the current situation. How was he going to get away? There was no way he could actually penetrate his master. Everything about it was absurd. 

And yet, it happened. Ciel had crawled over Sebastian’s master, smeared the oil over the butler’s erection. Lining it up to enter, Sebastian could almost scoff. What a mortal thing to think this would phase him. He had little enjoyment or pleasure in sexual things. Not only were they unbecoming of a Victorian gentleman, as a demon there were so many other things to do. He just had to distract them long enough to finally have an opening for vengeance. Undertaker was a fool to fight with him in such close quarters. No doubt that as soon as the scythe was out of play, Sebastian would have the upper hand. With one final push from Undertaker, Sebastian was inside his master.  
There was something about the contract binding him to the boy that was releasing a warm feeling inside of him. He let out a guttering groan, not only unsightly, but primal in the execution. 

This was something Sebastian had never done before. This feeling was entirely new to him, and with his mind a haze, he found himself pushing his own hips towards his master. The boy in front of him cried out, his moan cluttered from his drool pooling at the bottom of his mouth. With a particularly hard push, it spilled over, leaking down his chin. A brotherly thumb pushed some off, careful not to let him drown. 

Undertaker’s hand pushed down at the demon’s abdomen, forcing him backwards from the boy. Even the slightest distance made the unearthly creature dissatisfied, and he pushed his hips forward again. For every tug backwards that Undertaker forced, the demon butler pushed himself back in.  
Sebastian had trouble keeping his human form as it was now. His nails were becoming longer, as were his fangs. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Ciel praised his brother. Kisses were given atop of his head, just where his hair met in a swirl. His brothers drool spilled over his folded legs. 

“Sebastian,” the abused boy cried out, somewhat decipherable. His servant was too busy to understand his calling. He had his libido to satisfy. After a good ten pushes and pulls, Sebastian didn’t need Undertaker’s guidance any further. He was moving his hips by himself, pushing himself deeply into his master and pulling out just as hard. Undertaker could even swear that he was doing it faster and faster.  
There was an unsatisfied grunt from the beast’s mouth, as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The child cried out in pain at a particularly hard thrust.  
Sebastian couldn’t care less if his master was hurt right now. It felt too good for him to care at all. Closing his eyes, he focused hard only on the warmth pooling in his abdomen. He wanted release. He craved it. 

“Careful Sebastian, or you’re going to break him,” Undertaker’s voice whispered uncomfortably close to his ear. The demon growled like a bear and moved away from the undead. Licking his lips he went back to focusing only on the boy in front of him. Everything else was but a distraction from his prize. 

He could eat the boy up now if he wanted. 

The boy felt so good, and there was nothing stopping him. 

He could grab a hold of him and devour him on the spot. 

His hands shook with want. He wanted the boy now, he wanted to eat him now. 

His hands were finally released, and he got right to work. His hands on firmly on the boys hips, he pulled the boy sharply in towards himself. If it was possible to go deeper than to the hilt, he would have done so. 

“Sebastian,” his master slurred out, partly in confusion and partly in plea. He was being pulled away from his brother, away from the bed. Sebastian pulled him towards him until he stood upright on his bleeding foot. He cried out in pain as the glass dug in deeper, but Sebastian pulled him higher up until he was hovering above the floor. His back was taut at Sebastian’s chest, and his demon drool rained down on his hair. 

“Sebastian,” he tried to pull the butler back out of the demon. He didn’t listen. His ragged breathing flushed not only over his scalp, but brandished out and flourished down his neck as well. Even with his demon girth stretching out his tender muscle, he felt good. He had the drug to thank for that. 

“Sebastian, I order you to,” Ciel’s harsh words came out in between moans and hyperventilation. From drool, he spat his orders, but long nailed fingers stopped him mid-sentence. A hand silenced him, and Sebastian carried and fucked him with one hand. 

“Shut up.” 

His master whimpered beneath the demon’s hand, as it collected not only his words, but his drool and tears as well. The wetness bled through the white fabric of the ripped gloves, letting the demonic seal shine.

The human let his head fall back on the demon’s skin, closing his eyes and moaning beneath the hand. Sebastian continued to thrust upwards, his own legs getting too heavy to let him carry him. In a rash decision, Sebastian forced himself out of his prey, holding him up by the stomach until he dropped him back on the bed. The boy scrambled to collect himself, but the demon quickly grabbed the boy’s ankles, pulling them above his own head.  
The boy laid on his back, looking up at him with his one eye. 

“Sebastian, I order,” he stumbled through the command with his hoarse voice, but was stopped once again by a demon hand. 

“If you order me, I’ll eat you,” the demon said in total honesty. The prey understood, and nodded beneath the claws. Removing his hand, he quickly pushed himself back into his master, once again fitting himself to the breaking point. 

“You feel amazing,” he breathed out in relief, his hands finding their place onto the boy’s abused hips.  
The human keened in exhaustion, his legs bopping up and down with each shallow thrust. The demon kneeled down, nearing the mortal’s face. Nose to nose, the mark within his eye shined its unnatural glow. Never in all of his inhuman life, did the demon ever imagine that the mark would release such sexual energy. Sebastian gave the boy’s eyelid a kiss.

“Sebastian, I,” the little prey whined, nearing the end of his rope. 

The demon shushed him, “I told you not to order me,” the voice an unnatural hum. 

“Sebastian, I-… I,” the boy writhed beneath him, and Sebastian growled in contempt. He was this close to release, so why couldn’t the boy lay still and take it? 

“I’m close,” he uttered out a shameful cry, and the demon savored it with a sadistic laugh. So that was why it felt better and better? Because the boy’s feelings of arousal were pouring into the demon like a vessel. 

He would be sure to reward him for his diligence. 

The demon’s large claw tenderly stroked his master’s face, gaining him a smile. The boy kissed the monster’s hand, and the hand traveled down his body. Landing at the junction of the boy’s legs, the demon’s hand stroked the boy’s leaking erection. The human cast his head backwards in ecstasy, his legs shaking on Sebastian’s shoulders. Tightening up, Sebastian was nearing his limit too. With one particularly good stroke on the tip, the boy came on his own stomach. The euphoric feeling broke even, and Sebastian felt the rapture take hold of his entire vessel. He came thick black liquid into his master, and the warmth from within him was injected into his prey. Finally, he was complete. 

Ah.

Where did Undertaker and Ciel go? 

Sebastian didn’t care. 

His only priority was the quivering boy in front of him. Pulling his softening member out, he tucked himself in again. He had to force himself to ignore the black tar dripping out of his hole. 

“Sebastian, come here,” his master’s haggard breath spoke volumes of his tired state. Sebastian did not need recovery time. That would be unsightly of him. 

He picked up his master like a little girl would pick up her baby toy. Like a porcelain baby, they were afraid to break. 

“Don’t say you’ll eat me, you stupid demon,” he made a feeble punch on his demon’s chest, but snuggled up to him nonetheless. 

“Yes, my lord,” he whispered, a bit ashamed of his unhinged behavior. With long strides, he exited the destroyed room. The Phantomhive boy needed a new set of clothes, a warm bath, some disinfectant for his foot, and… 

Busy, busy, busy. 

Sebastian was so busy.


End file.
